


when it rains in the night

by raindduks



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, reader gets real worried for a min
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25194832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raindduks/pseuds/raindduks
Summary: Yuto's phone dies as he's running late to meeting up with you.
Relationships: Adachi Yuto/Reader
Kudos: 4





	when it rains in the night

**Author's Note:**

> i asked ppl for prompts for speed writing and this was one of them
> 
> i wrote this in maybe 30 minutes? i went super over my timer because i couldn't figure out how i wanted it to work hrng anyways enjoy!!

The streets of Seoul are remarkably slippery in the rain, and it takes everything he has not to slip and completely eat the pavement. The rain whips against his face as he dodges through the crowd, muttering half-hearted apologies as he goes. Yuto knows he needs to get to you soon, since his phone had died as soon as he had stepped into the downpour outside. He hadn’t expected it to rain so thoroughly today, and was just utterly ill-equipped to deal with this. His sneakers were soaked through, and squished with each step he took, his black clothes sticking to his lithe muscular frame, hair plastered up against the sides of his head haphazardly. 

He still has a few blocks to go before he’d arrive at the place the two of you were supposed to meet up, so he grits his teeth and forces his legs to keep going. 

You, on the other hand, were lost. 

Yuto had asked you to meet him at a park in town, under a small pavilion so he could show you around. You had moved to Seoul from Tokyo not long ago, so you were still trying to figure things out. It helped to have a boyfriend who was familiar with the area. You had arrived early, dressed a little nicer than usual, and waited.

And waited. 

Time creeped by slowly, and soon the time you had planned to meet your boyfriend came and went. Worried, you fired off a few texts to Yuto. 

**20:25:13** \- _I’m here~ I can’t wait to see you._  
**20:37:29** \- _Are you near?_  
**20:51:11** \- _Yuto..?_

No answer. 

You attract more than a few passing glances, and a sense of fear starts to bubble up in your chest as you stand hopelessly lost in a town you don’t know while the rain falls down all around you. You lean on the edge of the railing surrounding the pavilion, searching the blurry figures in the rain for a familiar silhouette. Your heart speeds up in your chest, and your grip on the railing becomes more than a little painful. You close your eyes for a second to regain control of your breathing. 

In. Out. In. Out. 

Screw that.

You pull out your phone and check once more for any sign that he’s on his way. You know his work can get busy, and it wouldn’t be unlike him to lose track of time. Except, he was never one to forget important dates or times. He might leave a little late and be late to arrive, but he would always tell you. It’s been over 25 minutes since he was supposed to be here, and your worry was eating you alive. It was getting late, the sun had already set, and the storm was only getting worse. Where was he? Why wasn’t he responding?

You frantically looked for your boyfriend amongst the neon waterscape surrounding you, silently cursing the fact he enjoys wearing dark colors that would make him indistinguishable against the darkening streets. You sigh and lean your head down to rest on your hands, trying you best to stop tears from falling. 

Suddenly, you are no longer on the ground. You exclaim, turning around in your assailant’s grasp to see your boyfriend’s smiling - and soaked - face. You cry out, letting the tears fall freely now as you latch onto him and softly pound against his chest. You let out sputtering non-sentences that gradually fade as you feel his arms tighten around you. 

“I’m sorry I’m late babe, I was running late and when I went to tell you I realized my phone had died.”

You pull back from him enough to look into his eyes, and smile gently back at him. You plant a soft kiss on his lips, whispering, “Just don’t do that again, okay? You had me worried sick.”

He laughs, deep and rumbly, and you lean back into his hold. “I promise.”

You ‘humph’ at him, squeezing him one last time before pulling away and taking in his haggard appearance. You giggle a little bit before realizing he had inadvertently gotten you soaked as well. He seemed to realize this at the same time, eyes wide and trying to pull away from you before you could scold him for ruining your dress. 

“Yuto!”


End file.
